Comparator circuits are included in many electronic devices and systems, such as cellular phones, computers, televisions, and other electronic items. Comparator circuits can be used to compare input signals and generate output signals based on the input signals. Different devices and systems may use different comparator circuits having different operating specifications. Examples of such operating specifications are voltage ranges for input signals, operating speed, value for supply voltage, power consumption, and comparator size. Designing comparator circuits having operating specifications suitable for some devices and systems may pose a challenge.